Una rosa en el desierto
by MishaVainillaSasori
Summary: Gaara trata de hacer la paces con Konoha cuando se vuelve Kazekage... Tsunade le dice que va a demorar con los papeles y alli encuentre el amor de su vida...Esto le habra preparado el destino?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cap nº 1: Nueva Misión?**_

Un hermoso árbol de cerezos dejaba caer una de sus últimos pétalos ya marchitos, se iba deslizando poco a poco, movida por el aire que en ese entonces era una suave brisa hasta llegar a suelo y chocar con las otros pétalos dispersados por todo el suelo. De otro soplo del viento las hojas se comenzaron a distribuir por toda ese lugar, donde estaba un joven de aproximadamente 15 años que no dejaba escapar ni un solo movimiento con sus hermosos ojos aguamarina.

El joven estaba en Konoha por petición de la Gondaime, ella le había dicho que se quedara en la aldea, porque muy pronto iba a terminar de responder las cartas de las otras aldeas para después estar libre y firmar el tratado de paz con la villa de la arena, pero eso que tenía que ver con Gaara?, pues como ahora era el kazekage de la villa quería que la amistad de konoha y la arena no solo sean de palabra sino que también con papeles del cual mostrar con orgulloso la amistad, aunque esa no era su villa le gustaba mucho konoha.

Pero había algo, algo que producía en el una profunda tristeza, ya lo había pensado muchas veces pero hasta ahora no había encontrado la respuesta, solo sentía eso, una muy profunda tristeza la cual estaba acompañada de soledad la cual ya lo tenía acostumbrado, aunque ahora no se había sentido tan solo como antes, se sentía vacío, desolado, muerto y sin esperanzas, solo si alguien lo lograra comprender sería muy feliz, la causa de eso, pues era muy sencilla el ya no tenia cometido; ahora solo tenía la satisfacción de ser el kage pero nada más, ya que había cumplido su deseo ya no tenía… nada.

Mientras tanto una pelirrosada esta en la oficina con su rubia maestra, la Hokage estaba en su silla leyendo los papeles que tenía de otras aldeas mientras bebía su ya gran conocido sake, Sakura mientras tanto leía una revista con TonTon en sus piernas.

- Hey, Sakura sabes que el kazekage esta en la villa no? – Pregunta Tsunade sin levantar la vista de los papeles que sostenía con una de sus manos.

- Gaara-san? – Responde Sakura preguntado a Tsunade sobre el pelirrojo.

- Si, el mismo te parece si se queda en tu casa por estos días? – Pregunta la hokage levantando su vaso de sake mirando esta vez a Sakura que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la impresión – Sakura todavía estas en este mundo.

- Ah! Bueno Tsunade-sama pues… - Trata de responder la pelirrosa en forma negativa pero gracias a la mirada furiosa de la Hokage tuvo que arrepentirse – lo haré con gusto

_- Vieja bruja y si ese psicópata me mata? – Dijo pensando Sakura mientras dejaba a TonTon en el suelo y la revista la devolvía a su lugar – pues si hace eso yo te jalaré del inframundo y haré que mueras de una forma muy macabra muajaja._

- Bueno Sakura entonces ve y recógelo – Ordenó Tsunade viendo hacía la puerta como si esperara a alguien y sin mucha más demora, entró por la puerta una muy cansada Shizune que hablaba entrecortadamente y nose se le podía entender nada – Shizune respira…

- Ahora bien… dime donde esta? – Preguntó la gondaime dejando el vaso de sake a un lado mirando a su morena discípula en busca de respuesta mientras la otra estaba en soñando despierta.

- En el parque… junto al… al gran árbol… cerca de la… aca… academia ninja (no se si existirá eso) – Respondió Shizune tratando de recuperar el aliento que le faltaba por grandes bocanadas que daba.

- Bueno ya lo oíste Sakura – Dijo mientras volteaba su silla hacia el ventanal que tenía atrás suyo – puedes irte.

- Si! Tsunade-sama – Respondió Sakura con resignación mientras salía de la habitación moviendo las manos en señal de nerviosismo, caminando por los pasillos de la torre del hokage. Salió y se encontró con una refrescante brisa que le dio de lleno en la cara, camino y llego rápidamente hasta ese parque, lo diviso sentado en una banca mientras tenía algo en sus manos se dispuso a acercarse para ver que era eso; cuando ya estaba suficientemente cerca para ver que era lo que sostenía el pelirrojo lo alejo de su vista de una forma educada.

Gaara estaba allí sentado sujetando uno de esos bellos pétalos que caían de ese árbol, lo miraba y se daba cuenta de tanta hermosura que había allí, sin darse cuenta alguien lo estaba viendo de lejos, pero tan concentrado estaba que no se entero de nada hasta que la persona estaba suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir su presencia, trato de ver si de un enemigo se trataba pero se dio cuenta que no veían con son de atacar, la presencia cada vez se hacia más fuerte hasta que vio a una joven pelirrosada al frente de el y la reconoció rápidamente como la amiga de Naruto, pero tenía algo ahora esta mucho más linda o que?, Gaara lo pensó un poco y pudo recordar su nombre, Haruno Sakura, que lindo nombre pensó mientras veía el cabello de color rosa que ella tenía, pero la joven iba acercando lentamente viendo sus manos, entonces el se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esta y las alejo de su vista. Pero para la sorpresa del kage ella no se enfado ni nada todo lo contrario le dedico una esplendida sonrisa.

- Hola creo que no me debes recordar – Dijo amablemente Sakura extendiendo una mano a Gaara que la miro sorprendido – soy Haruno Sakura.

- Pues si me acuerdo de ti – Respondió Gaara mientras estrechaba la delicada mano de Sakura que estaba tibia – creo que tu si te acuerdas mi, soy Gaara.

- Jaja – Rió Sakura estrechando la mano de Gaara que estaba un poco fría – estas enfermo?

- No, porque? – Preguntó saltando lentamente sus manos.

- Pues porque estas muy frío – Respondió Sakura llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos (se que esa no es una manía de ella pero mía sip)

- Es que como en la suna hace mucho calor por lo que no estoy acostumbrado a tanto brisa – Explicó Gaara parándose mientras Sakura lo entendía todo a la perfección.

- Bueno pues te tendrás que acostumbrar, creo que deberíamos irnos ya no? – Pregunta Sakura mientras volteaba y se dirigía a las calles, Gaara la seguía de cerca podía percibir el perfume de la chica. Caminaron los dos callados por un largo rato, hasta que de lejos se veía un departamento de color verde, vio que la chica subió así que el la siguió y llegaron al tercer piso donde Sakura caminó derecho mientras sacaba una llave y abrió la puerta.

- Bueno pues este es mi humilde hogar – Dijo la pelirrosada mientras le dejaba espacio para pasar.

- Es muy bonito Sakura-san – Respondió Gaara mientras avanzaba a la sala que estaba muy ordenada mientras que la joven cerraba la puerta tras si.

- Bueno muchas gracias – Dijo Sakura mientras pasaba por la sala y se iba por un pequeño pasaje, el chico la miro pero no se inmuto a seguirla por eso Sakura sacó la cabeza por el muro y le dijo – vamos te enseñare tu habitación.

- Bueno – Susurro Gaara más para si mismo que para la pelirrosada siguieron el camino solo había tres puertas y la muchacha abrió la de la derecha.

- Bien aquí dormirás mientras tanto – Dijo la joven mientras se iba directamente a las ventanas que estaban detrás de la cama.

- Creo que necesita iluminación – Continuó mientras agarraba las cortinas, las jalaba y una gran masa de polvo salía de ellas; ellos dos comenzaron a toser y en el caso de Sakura a llorar.

- Cof… cof… creo cof… que no lim… limpie bien la… cof ha… cof cof habitación – Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Bueno… cof cof … no hay problema – Respondió Gaara sentándose a su lado sacándole las pequeñas y finas lagrimas que salían de sus verdes ojos – aparte en mi casa es peor porque Temari ni siquiera mueve un dedo para limpiarla.

- Jaja… cof ja – Rió la ninja mientras no dejaba de toser – bueno… cof acompáñame a traer algo para limpiar la habitación.

- Bueno – Respondió Gaara mientras se levantaba y dejaba que Sakura pasara, ella lo llevó a cocina y se dirigió inmediatamente a la alacena mientras la abría y sacaba productos de limpieza.

- Bueno con esto será suficiente – Dijo Sakura con dos baldes grandes llenos de agua y con dos esponjas en cada balde, unos trapos para limpiar en sus codos y unas escobillas que cargaba Gaara.

- Suficiente? – Preguntó Gaara mientras recibía uno de los baldes y los trapos, y el le entregaba una escobilla – esto es suficiente como para dejar limpio todo el edificio.

- Hay no seas exagerado y vamos – Se defendió Sakura dándole un suave codazo en las costillas mientras se alejaba de allí, Gaara denuevo lo pudo percibir ese dulce aroma pero… que era? Se fue a la habitación y vio a la ninja limpiando ya las ventanas. Así que el muchacho no tuvo otra opción que imitarla, comenzó con las ventanas mientras veía como Sakura se iba y en pocos minutos regresaba con una radio y la conectaba.

(la canción es de REM – losing my religión)

_Oh,Life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you_

_And you are not me_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I set it up_

La muchacha tarareaba la canción mientras seguía limpiando, su pie comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción y limpiaba un poco más lento por estar concentrada en otra cosa, su pie seguía moviéndose con voluntad propia hasta que hizo que el balde que tenía en el banco cerca del borde se cayera y que ella de la impresión lanzara un grito.

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

El pelirrojo que iba limpiando escuchaba atentamente la canción, era muy buena y le gustaba la letra seguía limpiando la ventana ya estaba por pasarle la tocada final cuando oye ruido sordo (quiero decir fuerte) y un gritó, volteo y vio a Sakura con las manos en la boca mientras que el agua estaba toda desparramada por la alfombra que cubría el suelo de la habitación, se acerco a dicha escena y con la esponja que tenía todavía en mano comenzó a secar la alfombra lo más que podía, Sakura asombrada por la actitud de Gaara hizo exactamente lo mismo.

_Every whisper_

_Of every waking hour I'm_

_Choosing my confessions_

_Trying to keep an eye on you_

_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool,fool_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I set it up_

Ellos ya estaban dejando la alfombra casi seca con los baldes llenos de agua que escurrían de las esponjas pero sin darse cuenta cada vez que limpiaban, más se acercaban hasta que llego a tal punto que cuando quisieron escurrir las esponjas chocaron sus narices, ellos sorprendidos por eso se quedaron allí, sin ningún movimiento, solo mirándose hasta que poco a poco, centímetro por centímetro se fueron acercando tanto que sus alientos chocaban y se dieron un cálido beso, que primero comenzó con timidez y después con más soltura.

_Consider this_

_Consider this_

_The hint of the century_

_Consider this_

_The slip that brought me_

_To my knees failed_

_What if all these fantasies_

_Come flailing around_

_Now I've said too much_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

Gaara recostó a Sakura en suelo todavía un poco mojado mientras seguía besándose, el muchacho por fin pudo descifrar el aroma que emitía la chica, olía a cerezos tal como lo decía su nombre eso le gusto tanto que no pudo resistirse a tocar ese lindo cabello de color rosa. Por la falta de respiración se separaron y en sus ojos había un brillo y se dieron cuenta que eso iba a cambiar para siempre sus vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capi Nº2 : Este es nuestro comienzo?? **

_Gaara recostó a Sakura en suelo todavía un poco mojado mientras seguía besándose, el muchacho por fin pudo descifrar el aroma que emitía la chica, olía a cerezos tal como lo decía su nombre eso le gusto tanto que no pudo resistirse a tocar ese lindo cabello de color rosa. Por la falta de respiración se separaron y en sus ojos había un brillo y se dieron cuenta que eso iba a cambiar para siempre sus vidas._

_But that was just a dream_

_That was just a dream_

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight, I'm_

_Losing my religion_

Gaara se quitó de encima de Sakura, mientras ella se trataba de levantar sin mucho éxito debido a que resbalaban sus manos por el piso mojado, el pelirrojo le tendió una mano sin mirarla, Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta que tener una relación con Gaara iba a hacer un poquito difícil recibió un alegría esa mano y cuando ya estaba fuera del suelo y cerca de su ahora pelirrojo le plantó un largo besó.

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

Sus bocas se movían con una coordinación perfecta al igual que sus cuerpos, Gaara recorría toda la esbelta espalda de Sakura con sus fuertes manos mientras que la chica también recorría toda la fuerte espalda del chico pero a la vez el torso bien formado del pelirrojo, se separaron por la falta de aire. Con los corazones latiendo muy fuerte y con las respiraciones agitadas, habló primero Gaara (oigan me salió rima, lean desde con las… hasta Gaara en voz alta y ven que si es rima)

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

_But that was just a dream_

_Try, cry, why try?_

_That was just a dream_

_Just a dream, just a dream_

_Dream_

- Eh! Sakura… - Dice muy agitado el pelirrojo, Sakura lo escucha pero lo ignora por un momento para luego responderle:

- Si dime, que pasa Gaara-san? – Pregunta Sakura mientras recuperaba el habla y se apoyaba en el banco en el cual ella estaba parada.

- Pues yo… sabes es un poco difícil de decir – Le confiese Gaara a Sakura la cual estaba muy sonriente.

- No puede ser tan difícil – Dice Sakura tratando de animarlo y lanzándole un sonrisa reconfortante – anda dime que me tienes picada.

- Bueno lo que te quiero decir es… - Titubea el pelirrojo mientras la pelirrosa estaba más ansiosa.

- Es?? – Pregunta ella más interesada aún.

- Es que ya no quiero estar besándome contigo, solo por que si – Dijo Gaara bajando la mirada al suelo mojado y tratando a toda costa de evitarlo los hermosos ojos jade de la chica. (Me lo copie de sakura131 jejeje).

_Eres como una mariposa _

_vuelas y te posas vas de boca en boca_

_fácil y ligera de quien te provoca_

_Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera_

_trampa que no mata pero no libera_

_vivo muriendo prisionero_

- Que? – Pregunta Sakura con un hilo de voz.

- Pues eso… que ya no quiero besarme por que se me da la gana – Responde el pelirrojo viendo de reojo a la chica de ojos jade, ojos que estaban con un dejo enorme de tristeza.

- Bueno creo que… eso era de esperarse – Responde Sakura con voz temblorosa la cual no pasa desapercibido por Gaara que levanta inmediatamente la mirada para ver a Sakura tratando de irse.

- Sakura espera… - Dijo Gaara viendo el gran error que había cometido; la sujeta del brazo y hace que se voltee.

_Mariposa traicionera_

_todo se lo lleva el viento_

_mariposa no regreso_

_Ay,mariposa de amor,_

_mi mariposa de amor_

_ya no regreso contigo_

_ay,mariposa de amor,_

_mi mariposa de amor_

_nunca jamas justo a ti_

- Que quieres? – Pregunta la pelirrosada volteando con la mano de Gaara sujetando fuertemente su muñeca, quería irse rápido de allí sabía que en cualquier momento iba a soltar a llorar.

- Escucha, yo no te quise decir lo que tu estas pensando – Responde el pelirrojo soltando la muñeca de su bella flor por inercia, sabía que no se iba a ir.

- Entonces… querías decir? – Pregunta la chica con un rayo de esperanza en su corazón el cual estaba latiendo muy fuerte, pero como veía que el chico no respondía ese rayo se disipó y su corazón se inundo de una gran tristeza que reflejaba en los ojos – vamos, dime.

- Yo quería decirte que…

_Vuela amor, vuela dolor_

_y no regreses a un lado_

_ya vete de flor en flor_

_seduciendo, a los pistilos_

_y vuela cerca del sol_

_pa'que sientas lo que es dolor_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. Nº 03: La verdad antes que la mentira**

_Yo quería decirte que… _

_Vuela amor, vuela dolor_

_y no regreses a un lado_

_ya vete de flor en flor_

_seduciendo, a los pistilos_

_y vuela cerca del sol_

_pa'que sientas lo que es dolor_

- Quería decirte que tu… - Trataba de decir Gaara, pero esta vez pensado detenidamente en lo que iba a decir, no quería confundir a Sakura más de lo que ya estaba y si decía algo con otro sentido ella lo podría tomar de otra maneras – que tu…

- Que yo que? – Preguntó Sakura desesperada por salir de ese lugar y encerrarse en su cuarto a liberarse del gran nudo que en ese momento volvía a formarse en su garganta-

- Espera Sakura, que esto es difícil para mi – Respondió Gaara levantando un poco la voz pero la pelirrosa no lo tomo nada bien.

- Y crees que no lo es para mi también – Respondió Sakura, ella si estaba gritando quería desahogarse y con quien mejor que el que causo ese sufrimiento, derramando pequeñas lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro muy despacio siguió hablando – crees que ver al chico del cual me enamoré a primera vista me esta apunto de dejar no es difícil, me creíste un juguete con el cual puedes jugar a tu antojo? Pues te voy diciendo que no soy nada de eso, no soy ninguna per…

_Ay, mujer como haces daño_

_pasan los minutos cual si fueran años_

_mira estos celos me estan matando_

_Ay, mujer que fácil eres _

_abres tus alitas,_

_muslos de colores_

_donde se posan tus amores_

Interrumpiendo la última frase, el pelirrojo le agarró del cuello con sumo cuidado, acercando tanto a su rostro que podía ver como los bellos ojos jade de la chica, de los cuales intencionalmente brotaban lágrimas traicioneras. Terminando con la distancia establecida el pelirrojo codujo sus labios hasta lograr posarlos en los de ellas, un beso dulce fue lo que recibió la chica, dejándole claro que no quería hacerle daño; separándose casi al instante Gaara dijo:

_Mariposa traicionera_

_todo se lo lleva el viento_

_mariposa no regreso_

- Creías que te iba a dejar – Dijo Gaara sin separarse demasiado de Sakura, haciendo que sus narices rozaran – si eres lo más importante en mi vida

Dejando de lado su mejilla donde tenía su mano hace unos minutos, la posó en la mitad de su espalda para poder estrecharla en un abrazó, del cual ninguno de los dos quiso deshacer, después de unos minutos, quizás horas se separaron lentamente. Sakura todavía estaba con los ojos rojos pero no tenía ningún rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, miró a Gaara como pidiendo perdón y el rápidamente la pasó un brazo por los hombros señalándole que no hay nada que disculpar, caminando lentamente a la pelirrosada le entró el sonido de un chico cantando y se dio cuenta que la radio seguía prendida.

_Ay, mariposa de amor,_

_mi mariposa de amor_

_ya no regreso contigo_

_ay, mariposa de amor,_

_mi mariposa de amor_

_nunca jamás junto a ti_

- Je! Se me olvido apagarla – Dijo Sakura soltándose del abrazó y corriendo hasta la mesa donde estaba la dichosa radio, machucando un botón apagó el aparato y volvió con Gaara.

Sabía que por fin iba a hacer feliz que nunca más un chico le rompería el corazón…

_Continuara… _


End file.
